1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a calender for use with a material web, such as, for example, a paper web or similar material, in which a frame holds at least one roll stack having a plurality of rolls, and in which an end roll is designed as a sag compensation roll having a jacket supported on a non-rotatably held bracket by a sag compensation device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A calender for use with material webs is disclosed, for example, in German Patent DE 196 33 671 A1. A calender of this patent has two roll stacks, in which each roll stack has five rolls. The rolls are arranged one above the other in a common vertical plane and passed through one after another by a material web, such as, for example, a paper web. An upper roll is stationarily attached to a frame, while a lower roll is attached to a slide that is displaced by a hydraulic cylinder in a direction of the roll stack when subjected to a load. Each jacket of an associated sag compensation roll, of a plurality of sag compensation rolls, is mounted at its end on an associated bracket. The brackets are held on the roll frame (or on the slide) in a stationary manner.
However, any change in the load results in a change in a compressive stress in all the nips of the roll stack.